What If
by KazzaXTreme
Summary: FINISHED What if you never got to say goodbye? If you never got to tell someone how you felt? Never got to say I'm Sorry? The collapse of a steal cage during a match that had gone beyond work leaves two wrestlers seriously injured. Will they be able to
1. Before Its

Summary:  
  
What if you never got to say goodbye? If you never got to tell someone how you felt? Never got to say I'm Sorry? The collapse of a steal cage during a match that had gone beyond work leaves two wrestlers seriously injured. Will they be able to make amens before its too late???  
  
Prologue:   
  
"We'd like to interrupt this program to bring you some shocking news… The shocking collapse of a steal cage tonight on WWE's Smackdown has left wrestlers Billy Kidman and Rey Mysterio Jr trapped beneath a pile of twisted metal. This match was set up as a 'Friend Turned Enemy' Match and it was believed that due to real life circumstances these once best friends could barely stand the sight of each other. During the match Mysterio tried a reverse 619 that cause the cage to fall on top of these wrestlers. We will keep you up to date with their progress… Now back to the show"  
  
REY REY's POV  
  
Slowly I opened my eyes at first I didn't know where I was but then the murmur of the crowd reminded me, this was Smackdown and I was in a match. I tried to stand up but found that from my chest down I was trapped. I tried to remember what had happened.  
  
^^^ (A/N: ^^^ means thoughts) Billy and I were fighting, it had gone beyond a wrestling match… it was personal… I did a reverse 619 where Billy's back was against the cage and I swung in on the inside of the ring. Then Billy and I were lying on the floor, exhausted when the ring started to sway and suddenly the steal walls crashed down on top of us. It was so sudden neither of us could move out of the way ^^^  
  
I tried crying out for help but the beam across my chest was making it difficult to breath let alone cry out. So I did the only thing that I could do; layback down and waited. Slowly I slipped back into unconsciousness only to re-open my eyes as the great weight of the steal cage was lifted off my body. Once the weight was removed I tried sitting up only to find myself once again plagued with pain. Through general knowledge of injuries I gathered I had broken bones and possibly injured internal organs. As the paramedics rushed over my breathing was getting worse and I found that I could barely taken in the smallest amount of breath. The lack of oxygen to my brain and the rest of my body as well as the ever-increasing loss of blood caused me to once again slip into unconsciousness.   
  
After awhile slowly my senses returned, my nose burned with the horrible smell of disinfectant, my hands lightly grasped the harsh sheets wrapped around me, my tongue tasted the cold hard tube that was in my mouth, my ears hears picked up the slow and steady beep of heart monitors and slowly ever so slowly my eyes opened and were blinded by the dead white walls of the cold hospital room. I tried to call out for my friends, my family, anyone but the tube in my mouth, that I realised was controlling my breathing, restricted any sound from escaping. I tried hitting the bed to get attention but I could barely lift my arm. My mind was screaming out for help but no one could hear me. Then I felt a hand grasp mine, I recognised the soft skin and the ring that was always worn as my wife's and I was able to relax slightly,  
  
"Rey?" My wife whispered tried turning my head to meet her gaze but only my eyes moved,  
  
"Rey Rey your awake" She smiled, I tried to speak but then remembered the tube in my mouth, I wanted to pull it out and throw it across the room. With all my strength and ignoring the pain I slowly pulled my hand up and tried to pull at the tube,  
  
"Don't Rey Rey!" My wife said realizing what I was trying to do,  
  
"You need that, it helps you breath," She said causing me to get angry, and pull at the tube harder. At that stage the doctor walked in,  
  
"I see that you are awake Rey" I just kept pulling at the tube,  
  
"Ok Rey, we will take the tube out but if you can't breathe on your own its going back in" The doctor said calmly. I just stared at him as if to say:  
  
"You idiot of course I can breathe on my own I've been doing it since I was born." The doctor ignored my look and leaned across to pull the tube out. As soon as it was out I tried to take a deep breath of air only to find it as though I was underwater. I kept trying and after a few moments I felt air entering my lungs and I automatically relaxed.  
  
"Billy?" I slowly asked finding it took all my energy saying that small word.   
  
"Billy is ok, he was moved out of ICU a couple of days ago."  
  
"Good… Kids?"  
  
"The kids are waiting outside, they've made you heaps of stuff and are really worried about you"  
  
"I… Love… You" I told my wife trying to smile.  
  
"I love you too" She replied leaning down and kissing me gently,  
  
"Do you want to see the kids?"  
  
"Please" Was my reply, she quickly left to return with our two wonderful children who the second they saw me screamed and rushed over,  
  
"Daddy your awake" My youngest said hugging me,  
  
"Be careful of his injuries darling," My wife warned,  
  
"Hey… kids…" I breathed still struggling to breathe on my own,  
  
"Are you going to be ok daddy?"  
  
"I… Think… So"   
  
"YAY!" My children cried, then they had to leave once more and let me rest. Before my wife left I said,  
  
"How… long?" Meaning how long was I out of it,  
  
"Just over a week"   
  
"Will… I… be… ok…"  
  
"They don't know yet. You were pretty severely injured, try get some rest now" She said lightly kissing me and walking out. I watched her leave and suddenly all I wanted to do was sleep. So I closed my eyes and drifted off.   
  
A/N: Ok so that's the first chapter. Sorry this is not going to be a Slash (Oh My Gosh I'm scared… me not writing a slash!!!) and I actually had to read my previous non-slash's (The Good Ol' Days, The Future Years, Another Day Down) to remember how to write a non-slash story!! 


	2. Too Late

Summary:  
  
What if you never got to say goodbye? If you never got to tell someone how you felt? Never got to say I'm Sorry? The collapse of a steal cage during a match that had gone beyond work leaves two wrestlers seriously injured. Will they be able to make amens before its too late???  
  
REY REY'S DREAM/ FLASH BACK (6 months earlier)   
  
The banging on the door woke me up my head was pounding as I heard the door open. There was slight gasp before someone punched me,  
  
"YOU BASTARD!" Billy screamed before walking off. I tried to remember the night before but it was all a blur of alcohol and dancing. Eventually I sat up and looked around the room, lying beside me was Billy's wife Torrie. Then it all came back,  
  
THE NIGHT BEFORE  
  
"Come on Rey Rey" Torrie begged,  
  
"No I just want to go back to the hotel and get some sleep"  
  
"Don't be a party pooper, you've been like this all week"  
  
"I miss my family"  
  
"And I miss Billy, so we got to stop ourselves mopping"  
  
"Fine, just one drink"  
  
"And a dance"  
  
"Ok one drink and one dance" I sighed giving in. Torrie and I changed and met outside my hotel room to head to the nightclub. A few hours and a lot of drinks later we returned to Torrie's room and crashed. That was how Billy found us curled up together sound asleep.   
  
THAT MORNING  
  
Eventually I found Billy and tried to explain to him that nothing had happened but Torrie and already told him we had slept together after I put the moves on her.   
  
"Rey I know you've been crushing on her for ages but I'm your best friend"  
  
"Billy we went out for a few drinks when we came back she invited me in for some coffee and put the moves on me but we didn't do anything. No matter how much I was crushing I wouldn't touch my best friend's girl"  
  
"You calling Torrie a liar then"  
  
"If she said we slept together then yes," I replied receiving another punch in the face,   
  
"I forgave Torrie cause she was honest with me and said it was your fault. I can't believe you are lying and then said Torrie lied. You know how much I hate that"  
  
"I'M NOT LYING"  
  
"I can't believe you. I love Torrie; She loves me she'd never lie to me! If you can't be honest then we can't be friends" Billy said walking off.   
  
BACK TO THE PRESENT  
  
I woke up with a start causing pain to rush through my body. I could remember that fight as though it was yesterday and no matter how hard I'd tried to explain the truth to Billy the angrier he got. Then Billy made the deal if I lost the Steal Cage match he was going to tell my wife. Once I woke up my wife came back beside the bed,  
  
"What's wrong Rey Rey?" She asked,  
  
"Billy" Was all I managed to say,  
  
"He's fine I told you that earlier"  
  
"No… he… he…"  
  
"He what sweetie?"  
  
"Listen… to… me"  
  
"Billy needs to listen to you?"  
  
"No… you…"  
  
"I need to listen?"  
  
"Yes… Don't… listen… to… Billy."  
  
"Don't listen about what?"  
  
"I… didn't… sleep… with… Torrie"  
  
"YOU WHAT?"  
  
"Torrie… needs… to… to… to…"  
  
"To what?"  
  
"Tell… Billy"  
  
"Tell Billy what?"  
  
"We… didn't… sleep… together," I said before not being able to breathe.  
  
"What's wrong Rey Rey?" My wife asked worriedly but I couldn't talk and was slowly turning blue.  
  
"Ok hang on, I'll get the doctor." She said rushing out of the room….  
  
BILLY'S POV  
  
"Rey's awake," Torrie said as she walked in the room,  
  
"Why do I care?"  
  
"He's your friend"  
  
"WAS! He WAS my friend"  
  
"Sweetie don't you think your being stupid"  
  
"He lied to me, he called you a liar. You know my feelings on lying"  
  
"You know he might die"  
  
"So?"  
  
"You need to make amens before it's to late"  
  
"He needs to tell the truth, if he told the truth that would be ok" I replied closing my eyes slightly,  
  
"You ok honey?"   
  
"My backs sore"  
  
'Want me to get someone?"  
  
"No, it will be fine"   
  
"Rey's kids want to see you"  
  
"Why?"   
  
"Cause to them you're their Uncle Billy"  
  
"Fine, bring them in" I said sighing, Torrie stood up and went outside to get Rey's to kids,  
  
"UNCLE BILLY" His youngest cried rushing to me,  
  
"Hey kiddos, how you doing?"  
  
"Good… Dad's awake" His eldest replied looking down,  
  
"He'll be ok buddy"   
  
"Yea I know"  
  
"Then act more confident"   
  
"Its hard. You were awake heaps before dad and you're heaps better than him"  
  
"He has different injuries"  
  
"Hey kids?" Torrie said,  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Your mom wants you to go back upstairs now"  
  
"Ok… Bye Uncle Billy"  
  
"See ya kiddos" 


	3. Tell Him

A/n: though Rey's real name is Oscar and Billy's is something like Michael (Or is it Billy? On wwfmirrorimages.com I could of sworn it said it was Michael or something but I looked again and it doesn't have Billy…) I'm going to use their wrestling names - they sound better.  
  
TORRIE'S POV  
  
I had bought Rey's kids in to see Billy but an urgent visit from Angie (Rey's wife) made me rush them back upstairs. Rey was having a seizure and his future was looking very grim. The seizure made me realise I had to tell Billy the truth, but how? Everyone knew how strongly Billy felt about being lied to, especially by his wife, his pregnant wife at that. Besides would he believe me or just think I was trying cover up for Rey.  
  
Once I took Rey's kids up to see their father and perhaps say goodbye I checked on Billy. He had obviously been given painkillers and he was sleeping peacefully. I wondered what he was dreaming about or wether or not he was conscious enough to be dreaming. I flicked on the TV in his room and discovered that it was a news presentation on what had happened,  
  
"We are pleased to announce that both Billy and Rey have now regained consciousness though Rey is still in the Intensive Care Unit. News just in from Vince Mc Mahon is that Monday Night Raw will involve everyone from the WWE and they will make a tribute to these two great wrestlers who are still fighting for their lives. We ask that you keep Billy, Rey and their families in your prayers…"  
  
I then decided I couldn't watch more analysing of the accident it was simple: the cage hadn't been set up properly and it fell leaving the boys fighting for their lives. I channel surfed until I found my favourite TV-show Friends. Unfortunately I soon discovered it was the episode in which both Billy and Rey guest starred. I felt tears well in my eyes and a pang of guilt knowing if I had just told Billy the truth this wouldn't of happened. I couldn't remember why I had lied about it in the first place; I guess it sounded more believable than the truth.   
  
While watching the show I realised that Billy probably doubts that the baby is really his. I had to work out how to tell him the truth,  
  
"What you watching?" Billy asked waking up,  
  
"Friends"  
  
"Is that me and him?"   
  
"Yea. Hey I need to talk to you about something"  
  
"Well come over here and talk" He said patting a spot beside him…  
  
REY'S POV  
  
Everything was black; I could hear the distant noise of doctors rushing around. I couldn't breath and I was starting to panic. Then something happened and I was looking at the doctors trying to revive me, the nurse trying to comfort reassure Angie. (A/N: Isn't it great that I finally remembered her name?) But I wasn't looking from my bed because I could see myself, the blue tinge. Then it hit me no I couldn't be dead, I can still feel and hear. I was having an outer body experience and damn it was scary. I knew if I didn't start breathing soon I would die! I could feel the cold metal from the defibrillator finally pressed against my bare chest and the doctor announce,  
  
"CLEAR" Then felt my body jolt as he pressed the button but nothing happened. I saw the doctor frown yet wait to try again, then again and again once more.   
  
On the forth time, when the doctor was getting ready to give up, the button was pressed and everything went black. I was no longer looking down at myself; I was back in my own body. I could feel my chest start to rise then fall, causing incredible pain each time it did but relief as it did. I was alive, in a lot of pain but still alive. I tried opening my eyes with no success so I lay there, listening to the faint celebration from my wife. I felt tears form and fall, which caused me to wonder if that anyone would be able to see the tears. My question was answered when Angie who had rushed to me goes,  
  
"Look he's crying," Before wiping away my tears. I felt her hold my hand and squeeze it saying,  
  
"If you can feel my hand squeeze back," So I tried with all my might to squeeze but didn't succeed or only managed the faintest movement that was unrecognisable to Angie. Once again I tried opening my eyes and succeeded but struggled to keep them open,  
  
"REY!" My wife cried when she saw my eyes flicker; I tried to open them again but this time for longer.   
  
"Rey, Rey can you hear me?" My wife asked but I was unable to respond,  
  
"One blink for yes and two for no" Angie said trying to make it easier. I blinked once and saw her smile,  
  
"Are you ok?" Three blinks  
  
"What does that mean? You don't know?" One Blink.  
  
"I love you," She cried leaning in and hugging me,   
  
"… Too" I managed to whisper trying to say: I love you too causing Angie to cry harder, I slowly lifted my heavy arm and placed it on her back accidentally thumping her.   
  
"… Sorry" I said managing to get out a full word.   
  
"That's ok baby."  
  
"… Kids"   
  
"I'll go get them," She said standing up. A few moments later my children rushed in being followed by my wife… 


	4. That You

BILLY'S POV  
  
I woke up to find my beautiful wife sitting in my room. She wanted to talk about something so I encouraged her over thinking that it had something to do with Rey. I thought possibly she wanted to tell me that he had died… I couldn't be more wrong,  
  
"You remember when you walked in on me and Rey?" My wife started,  
  
"Yea"  
  
"You know how I told you we had slept together after he had put the moves on me"  
  
"Yea and I believed you because it was the truth… wasn't it"  
  
"Not exactly"  
  
"Not exactly? What do you mean not exactly?"  
  
"Well Rey never actually put the moves on me"  
  
"You mean you put the moves on him?"  
  
"Just shut up and listen for a change Billy… I convinced Rey to come out for a drink and dance because he'd been mopping around all week missing his family. I thought he could get out and have a little bit of fun. We went back to my hotel room for coffees you know try to lessen the next morning hang over that was unavoidable? I started flirting with him, innocent fun, I knew he had feelings for me but he took me seriously said no matter what he wouldn't touch me, that you were his best friend and you don't touch your best friends girl no matter what. Then I got sick I started vomiting Rey stayed with me, made sure I was ok and we both ended up passing out on the bed… Nothing happened. Then the next morning you turned up, came back from your trip early to surprise me and found me asleep with Rey. I told you something had happened because I knew you wouldn't believe me if I didn't but I didn't think all this would happen with you and Rey. Billy you got to make up with Rey he was honest with you the whole time. He might die and you would never of made amens…" Torrie said starting to cry.   
  
I was shocked and angry everyone knew I hated lying,  
  
"So you are saying you lied to me?" I asked hoping it was a dream,  
  
"I'm sorry Billy"  
  
"Your saying Rey was telling the truth. That I was stupid enough to believe my wife over my best friend?" I asked trying to hold off the tears,  
  
"I'm sorry," She said again,  
  
"Get out! Go upstairs and find Rey or whatever just get out of my sight," I hissed   
  
"Billy don't be angry"  
  
"I said get out!" I hissed again this time causing Torrie to stand up and leave,  
  
"I'm sorry Billy," She said before shutting the door behind her. I felt like an idiot, a real asshole, I couldn't believe I didn't believe my bestest and oldest friend when he had been telling the truth. I couldn't help but blame her, if she had just been honest with me Rey and I wouldn't have been fighting. We would of never had that match well I would of never insisted on a Steal Cage. As I thought about it I became angrier. I couldn't help thinking that Rey could die and I'll never wrestle again if Torrie had just been honest in the beginning this wouldn't of happened.  
  
ANGIE'S POV  
  
Rey had once again fallen asleep so not wanting to risk disturbing him I went into the hall and sat down. I couldn't help thinking about what Rey had told me before falling asleep, I was so angry I couldn't believe Torrie had done what she did. I looked up and saw someone walking towards me dismissing it as irrelevant until they sat down beside me,  
  
"Hi" Torrie said causing me to look at her and could tell that she had been crying,  
  
"What are you doing here?" I asked still angry with her.  
  
"How's Rey?"  
  
"Resting. He told me what you did"  
  
"I'm sorry… I told Billy the truth"  
  
"What good is that now? This is all your fault! If you'd just told the truth in the first place we wouldn't be in this mess"  
  
"My fault how can it be my fault?"  
  
"You lied to Billy, you caused this fight. If Rey dies I am going to sue your ass for every dime you own."  
  
"At least my husband doesn't have feelings for someone else"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Come on everyone knows Rey has feelings for me! He deserves everything he gets"  
  
"NO!" A voice came from inside the room, the door had been left open and we had woken Rey,  
  
"What Rey?"   
  
"This isn't anyone's fault… Don't blame the game… I mean don't play the blame game… Sure Torrie, you lied but Billy only believed you because he loves you… The day you married him he told me he saw himself as the luckiest man on Earth... He loves you with all his heart and soul… when you told Billy about the baby I didn't have to talk to him to know that he was ecstatic… you just had to look at him to see it… And Angie yea I had feelings for Torrie but which straight guy in his right mind wouldn't I mean she's beautiful… But I don't love her… I love you… That's why I married you, that's why we had children together… Never once have I thought about waking up next to Torrie… About spending the rest of my life with her… But I think about waking up next to you, growing old with you every single day… When I was away I didn't think of Torrie… I thought of you and our children… I'm going to die…"  
  
"Rey don't say that" I interrupted rushing over to my husband,  
  
"Angie you know it as much as I know it… I have head and internal injuries I'm not going to survive… Billy will... Billy wont wrestle again… He lost a limb he broke his back… He'll probably be in a wheel chair for the rest of his life but he will be alive… That's what is important... Torrie you have to get Billy to listen to you and if he wont listen to you bring him up here… I forgive him… But he needs you now as much as you and that unborn baby need him… And Angie the kids need you they are so young they need you to guide them… you need to take over my job and yours… Love them Angie… love them for me…" Rey said as tears streaked down his face. The crying bought on coughing he was coughing up blood. I knew he had to relax and calm down other wise the effects could be fatal…  
  
A/N: If anyone wants to contact me you can email me at Kazza2085@hotmail.com or my msn email is forever_yours_2_hold@hotmail.com and my AIM is Kazza2085 


	5. Are Sorry

A/N: Thanks to all the reviews I now know Billy's name is Peter but I'm still going insane so yea…  
  
BILLY'S POV   
  
I was lying in bed staring up at the TV it was the WWE tribute show. They were showing film clips of both Rey and my careers, it was amazing how it can be all over in an instant, just like that. Everything we had work for, strived for was lost. But I wasn't really watching the show I was thinking about what had happened yesterday, what Torrie had told me. I wasn't angry with her anymore but myself for being stupid enough to believe her and I knew I had to apologise to Rey but I didn't have the guts. No the real truth was I had too much pride, I couldn't admit when I had made a mistake. For me Sorry always seemed to be the hardest thing to say. I was just like my old man I guess.  
  
Everyday is a new day  
  
I'm thankful for every breath I take  
  
I won't take it for granted  
  
So I learn from my mistakes  
  
  
  
As I said I wasn't really watching the show but when Vince started to speak for the first time in I don't know how long I decided to listen,  
  
It's beyond my control, sometimes it's best to let go  
  
Whatever happens in this lifetime  
  
So I trust in love  
  
You have given me peace of mind  
  
  
  
"My family and I went and visited Billy and Rey today, I wish I could say that they are doing great and that they'll be back on their feet in no time. But unfortunately I can't. Billy is an emotional and physical mess whose amazing smile will unfortunately never shine upon the face of wrestling victory again. Though he tried to hand in his resignation I refused to accept it just because his wrestling career is over does not mean the WWE family does not have a setting at the dinner table for him (A/N: What's with all these metaphors?)  
  
chorus:  
  
I feel so alive for the very first time  
  
I can't deny you  
  
I feel so alive  
  
I feel so alive for the very first time  
  
And I think I can fly  
  
Rey on the other hand… Since Rey is still in the ICU we didn't actually have a chance to visit him personally though I did have a chance to talk to his wife Angie and she asks well begs that you keep Rey and their family in your prayers. I don't want to say this but Rey is on borrowed time and the cheerful optimistic we all know isn't so cheery anymore. While talking to Angie she asked me why we had to play God. At first I didn't understand her but now I do.  
  
Sunshine upon my face  
  
A new song for me to sing  
  
Tell the world how I feel inside  
  
Even though it might cost me everything  
  
This company plays God just like the writers, directors, producers etc. of a movie. We find people, we take them from being nobodies to somebodies, we give them lives, we control wether they succeed or fail. Every time we put them in a match we make them put their bodies, their lively hood, their everything on the lines to entertain. This next clip we have isn't just of Billy and Rey but a collection of everyone putting their everything on the line to entertain you guys. Billy, Rey you've found a place in each of our hearts and their will always been a room in the WWE house." He finished as the film clip and different wrestlers began talking on the titantron.   
  
Now that I know this, so beyond, I can't hold this  
  
I can never turn my back away  
  
Now that I've seen you  
  
I can never look away  
  
Each wrestler said a different line you didn't see the wrestlers just heard their voices but I could pick out each of my friends.   
  
This is what we do   
  
We do it all for you  
  
When we entertain   
  
It's for you  
  
When we win   
  
It's for you  
  
When we loose   
  
It's for you  
  
When we risk it all  
  
It's for you  
  
When we drive for hours   
  
It's for you  
  
When we leave our families  
  
It's for you  
  
When we fall  
  
It's for you  
  
When we get back up   
  
It's for you  
  
When we hurt ourselves  
  
It's for you  
  
When we hurt others  
  
It's for you  
  
When we turn heel  
  
It's for you  
  
When we turn face  
  
It's for you  
  
When we wake up  
  
It's for you  
  
When we go to sleep   
  
It's for you  
  
Whatever we do   
  
Whenever we do it  
  
When those cameras are rolling  
  
When the lines are forming  
  
When nothing's going right   
  
But we've got a job to do  
  
It's for you.   
  
I noticed that as each sentence is being said my friends are making their way to the ring then Austin, Taker, Steph, Bischoff, JR, King, Cole and Tazz came out with Austin holding the mic,  
  
"Stuff this" He started handing the mic to Taker,  
  
"Get the hint" Taker said handing the mic to Steph,  
  
"We don't do it for the money" Handing it to Bischoff,  
  
"Even though it is good" Handing it to JR,  
  
"We do it for cheers" Handing it to King,  
  
"We do it for the boos" Handing it to Cole,  
  
"We do it for the smiles" Handing it to Tazz,  
  
"We do it for the tears" Then everyone in unison yelled,  
  
"WE DO IT FOR YOU!" Then my close friend Brian Kendrick (Also known as Spanky) took the mic and said,  
  
"Rey Rey… Billy get good guys get good" Then the show went off the air and I had tears streaking down my face.   
  
Now that I know you (I could never turn my back away)  
  
Now that I see you (I could never look away)  
  
Now that I know you (I could never turn my back away)  
  
Now that I see you (I believe no matter what they say) 


	6. And Ask

A/N: After my big spill in 'Listen Up' today I realised I hadn't given the proper credit on my last chapter. The song is Alive by POD and the thing by the wrestlers was something I made up.  
  
BILLY'S POV  
  
I was lying in my bed silently crying when someone knocked on my door causing me to wipe my eyes,  
  
"Come in" I called trying to hide the tears in my voice,  
  
"What you doing here?" I asked as Torrie walked over to my bed,  
  
"I need to talk to you"  
  
"I think you've said enough"  
  
"Its about Rey"  
  
"What you want to tell me more lies?"  
  
"No, you need to go see him."  
  
"Why should I listen to you?"  
  
"Because Rey send me"  
  
"How do I know your not lying again?"  
  
"I don't know. How about trusting me?"  
  
"I did that once already remember how that turned out"  
  
"Ok since you've made it so blatantly obvious you aren't going to listen to me you've got to go talk to Rey"  
  
"Nah I can't do that" I replied turning my head away,  
  
"He understands you know! He wants to see you"  
  
"No I can't"  
  
"Billy get off your damn high horse and go see your best friend"  
  
"Ex-best friend and anyway he's in ICU only family can visit in ICU"  
  
"They are transferring him tomorrow"  
  
"Still… how do I know he wants to see me?"  
  
"Because he told me he does"  
  
"And I should believe you because?"  
  
"You love me?"  
  
"I don't know about that at the moment," I hissed realising what I was saying after I said it. Of course I loved Torrie she was the love of my life no matter what I could never stop loving her,  
  
"I'll go get Angie then she'll tell you," Torrie replied slowly trying to hold back the tears the before I could say anything she walked towards the door,  
  
"Wait. I didn't mean that!"  
  
"Yes you did"  
  
"No I didn't I love you Torrie" I said as she shut the door behind her.   
  
I dropped my head back down on the pillow then silently cursed at the pain I had caused myself. Then my arm started hurting, they warned me about this. They called it 'Phantom Pain' it is where the nerves or whatever start hurting because a limb isn't there or something along those lines. I looked down at my remaining hand and thought about how much we all took things for granted, we take for granted that we will always have two arms, two legs etc. but who's to say that we will?   
  
^^^ (A/N: flash back)  
  
Rey and I had set the move up nicely all that was need now was the reverse 619 not that hard. Rey's lower abdomen met my face and I went flying backwards into the cage. I began counting backwards from ten in my head (the amount of time before I had to get up) but I only reached 6 before I saw the cage above me sway then collapse. I felt the heavy weight of the cage fall across my body with the steal beam seeming to land perfectly down the length of my arm. Then everything went black, the sounds of doctors rushing around a busy hospital woke me up and the doctor says,  
  
"We've got no other choice his arm is going to have to come off" Just the shock of hearing I was bout to loose an arm send me spiralling back into un-consciousness…  
  
^^^  
  
"Billy, Billy, Billy" A voice sighed breaking me out of my flashback. I slowly turned my head to the door way and saw Rey's beautiful wife Angie standing there,  
  
"Angie! Welcome to my humble hell hole"  
  
"Its not that bad"  
  
"Its bad enough. Anyway what do I owe the pleasure of your beauty?"  
  
"Torrie said you were being a stubborn old mule"  
  
"I ain't old"  
  
"Its just a saying honey. Anyway how are you?"  
  
"Been better wish I could say I've been worse"  
  
"It will get better hon."  
  
"Yea I know. How's Rey?"  
  
"He's getting there, they are hoping to move him out of ICU tomorrow"  
  
"Yea, Torrie said"  
  
"He'd love it if you came and saw him"  
  
"Well at the moment it looks like I'm going nowhere fast"  
  
"Oh Billy, you lost your arm not your leg"  
  
"And I broke my back"  
  
"Ever heard of a wheel chair. They are these amazing inventions that are chairs with wheels. Took some great genius to think of it" Angie said winking causing me to smile,  
  
"Now that's the smile we all love. Look how about tomorrow I come down get you into that amazing contraption called a wheel chair and take you up to see Rey?"  
  
"What would I say to him?" I asked getting tired and closing my eyes,  
  
"Hi is always a good start. Then how about saying you're sorry and sitting down to listen to what he has to say to you?"   
  
"Aha" I replied not paying much attention,  
  
"But how about right now you get some sleep" Angie said kissing my forehead gently and leaving. 


	7. For Forgivness

A/N: I'll give anyone a Million bucks if they can tell me who invented the 'amazing contraption' called a wheel chair. I swear to God that I will pay anyone a Million Bucks. I do have a million Bucks you know.  
  
REY'S POV  
  
Well today's the day I thought as I woke up. Today is the day I'm taking my big adventure and moving out of the ICU. I couldn't be more excited, ok yes I could but at least I finally get a change of scenery. Plus Angie said that she thinks she's convinced Billy to come and see me. Could things get any better? Yes! I mean I could be out of hospital all together I could of never been in the accident. But as they say: 'When life gives you lemons… make lemonade' even though I was never a big fan of lemonade.   
  
"Ready for your big move?" The doctor asked breaking me out of my thoughts,  
  
"Dude I'm only moving downstairs"  
  
"Still a pretty big move for a guy that's given everyone such a scare"  
  
"I guess"   
  
"Maybe your wife will be able to rest now that you'll be out of ICU"  
  
"I hope so but doubt it. She worries too much"  
  
"She's an amazing woman"  
  
"And don't I know it… Doc tell me the truth I'm going to die aren't I?"  
  
"We are all going to die"  
  
"You know what I mean"  
  
"Yea I do and I wish I knew. Your injuries are pretty bad but hey your being moved out of ICU aren't you"  
  
"Yea…" I said taking my gaze off the doctor.  
  
"So don't worry. I'll be back in a couple of hours to help with the move. Until then just lie back relax and before you know it you'll be in your new room surrounded by all your friends and family"  
  
"Ok, see you then Doc" I sighed indicating that the doctor could now leave.   
  
I relaxed my head against the pillow and closed my eyes trying to fall back into the painless sleep I had grown so fond of. Unfortunately the last morphine shot had also worn off so I was left to lie there in pain. While I was lying silently in pain with my eyes shut I heard my wife come in and sit down beside me,  
  
"Hey sweetie" She whispered causing me to open my eyes,  
  
"Hey beautiful" I replied,  
  
"I didn't wake you did I?"  
  
"No, no I've been awake for awhile even had a conversation with the doc"  
  
"What did he say?" Angie asked hoping for good news,  
  
"Not much just that I'm moving out of ICU today, not to worry and that you are an amazing woman"  
  
"What did you say to that?"  
  
"I said he was absolutely crazy" I weakly joked causing my wife to pout,  
  
"I'm kidding sweetie I told him that you were beyond amazing," I finally confessed unable to stand my wife's pouting anymore. My confession turned out to be a wise idea because my wife lent in and covered my lips with her own.   
  
"Where are the kids?" I asked after a few moments,  
  
"School, remember holidays ended today?"  
  
"They did? What day is it? Better yet what date is it?"  
  
"Its Monday the 20th of October"  
  
"How long have I been here?"  
  
"Since the 30th of September"  
  
"Damn!"  
  
"Yea. I have to go do some errands but I will be back when you move rooms. And I bring Billy"  
  
"Ok" I simply replied giving my other half another quick kiss before watching her leave.  
  
For the next couple of hours I lay on the stiff bed while being visited by doctors, nurse and the occasional family member. Finally the doctor and Angie returned so they could assist with my 'big move'. Everyone was making such a big del of the move and I understood the significance but by the time my move finally came I was over it. I was ready to go back to sleep but for some strange reason due to the injuries I had sustained I was required to stay awake the entire time.   
  
Once I was finally settled into Angie disappeared down the hall to go and find Billy. I was lying down utterly exhausted from the move but I had to see Billy. I heard Angie knock on my door then softly open it,  
  
"Honey I bought you a visitor" She cooed wheeling Billy in, I looked over and saw how much of a mess he really was.   
  
"Hey" I said as Angie left the room a few moments later,  
  
"Hey" He grunted back,  
  
"So…?"  
  
"Angie and Torrie said you wanted to talk to me"  
  
"I did? Yea I did. Look Billy I know right now you are hurting both physically and emotionally but… ummm what was I saying?" I asked having a memory block,  
  
"You were saying you know I am hurting… Are you ok?"   
  
"Yea fine. Yes I know you are hurting but Torrie and your baby needs you"  
  
"What good am I going to be? I've got one arm and I'm stuck in a wheel chair"  
  
"You don't have to be fully impaired to be needed. They need your love and support as much as you need them"  
  
"But Torrie lied to me"  
  
"I know… um… But why did you believe her?" I asked struggling to keep my thoughts straight,  
  
"Because I loved her…"  
  
"Loved or love?"  
  
"Because I love her… Because she is the only woman who can make me so happy… Because she's the one I dream about, the only person I want to wake up next to every morning… Because she's the only woman I can imagine having a family with and growing old with…"  
  
"Do you still feel that way?"   
  
"Yea of course I do"   
  
"And aren't you the one always saying… always saying…"  
  
"Never let the sunset on angry words because it might not rise in the morning?"   
  
"Yea that's the one… I think" I said screwing up my head realising something wasn't right,  
  
"You sure your ok?" Billy asked with his voice full of concern,  
  
"Yea fine… What were we talking about?"  
  
"Forgiving people"  
  
"That's right. Look you really should forgive Torrie she only lied because she was scared… I forgive you… I can't fully remember why but I forgive you" I said starting to get dizzy but refusing to worry Billy.   
  
BILLY'S POV  
  
"I'm sorry Rey. I should have listened to you. I shouldn't have listened to Torrie, women lie" I rushed out staring down at my lap. I looked up at Rey and knew something was wrong,  
  
"Its ok I told you I forgive you… didn't I?"  
  
"You sure your ok?" I asked as Rey struggled to stay conscious,  
  
"Yea"  
  
"Friends?" I asked touching Rey's hand determine to make amens before it was too late.  
  
"Friends" Rey smiled then crabbed my hand and holding it close before saying,  
  
"Friends! I love you Billy as a friend… I love Angie, the kids... Like you love Torrie... Tell them I love them…" Then he breathed his last breath and died.   
  
"Rey?" I asked knowing it was hopeless; he had gone to a better place. A few moments later Angie came in and looked from me to Rey before saying,  
  
"He's safe now, no longer in pain" Before breaking down in tears…  
  
A/N: Sorry its so long. Last chapter next chapter. 


	8. What If

Funerals can be the most depressing thing on the face of the earth or they can be a celebration of someone's life. And with several thousand people attending Rey's it was definitely the latter of the two. I was given a break from the stuffy hospital to attend the funeral and speak as Rey's oldest friend,  
  
"The dictionary definition of a friend is: person one likes and chooses to spend time with. But they should replace that definition with Rey's face. Rey was more than a friend; he was like a brother to me and no matter what happened Rey was there for me. Even when I made the biggest mistake of my life Rey was there for me, he forgave me. The dictionary defines father as: male parent. But once again they should replace that definition with Rey's face. He has two beautiful children and he was not only a father to them he was a friend, every night he was away he would mope around missing his children wishing they were there and waiting for the time that he could ring them. One more dictionary definition this time for husband: Married Man and once more that needs to be replaced with Rey's face. I also think the dictionary needs to be replaced. Rey loved and always will love Angie whenever he talked about her, talked to her, or even heard her name his entire face lit up. They were destined to be together and they were.  
  
Rey was a fantastic friend, father, husband and work mate. He loved everything he did and everyone he knew even if they were his enemy he loved them. It was just his way. Before he died after months of fighting he told me he loved me and he loved his family.   
  
He could always see the good in people, even if he has just been unscripted thrown through a table for no reason he still managed to find something good. Even if it was 'man Bubba and D-Von make a great team'. He was one of the most popular men in the locker room only because he was so optimistic and cheerful. Sometimes so cheerful it made others ill.   
  
There is going to be times where each of us sit down and play the What If game, when our hearts ache for the man everybody adored and when we shed a thousand tears for such a wonderful man. But day-by-day things will get easier and slowly each of us will think: What if our tomorrow never comes? For after all that is the ultimate What If?"  
  
THE END 


End file.
